Resolution
by Mocchancchi
Summary: Di kala senja setelah misi penyelamatan Yogi dan adiknya Miumarie berhasil, Gareki merenungkan ketidakberdayaannya dalam membantu kelancaran misi itu. "Ah, ketemu juga. Aku mencarimu kemana-mana Gareki-kun." Karneval Fic. Spoiler from Manga. Slight Yoreki. DLDR. RnR?


**Resolution**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By Mocchancchi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Karneval**

 **Touya Mikanagi. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil atas penulisan fiksi ini. Saya hanya meminjam karakter-karakter tampan Karneval demi kepuasan jiwa fangirl saya.**

 **Cover image belongs to Touya Mikanagi as well.**

 **Warning: spoiler manga chapter 95-107, kemungkinan ada typos, ketidaksesuaian karakter (mungkin gyahahaha)**

 **Characters: Yogi, Gareki**

 **Rate: K+**

* * *

Angin sore berembus sepoi-sepoi membuat surai hitam kelam Gareki yang tidak pernah rapi semakin berantakan. Menopangkan dagu dan bersandar pada pagar besi balkon kapal satu Circus, Gareki menghela napas pelan. Rasa lega bercampur lelah menyusup ke dalam dirinya. Gareki merasa lelah meski pada misi pengejaran Yogi yang tiba-tiba pergi tanpa sepengetahuan atau izin dari mereka, bisa di katakan Gareki tidak melakukan banyak hal. Tetap saja, perasaan ganjal akan ketidakmampuannya membantu anggota Circus lainnya.

Gareki mengepalkan satu lengan yang tidak bertumpi pada pagar pelindung balkon dengan keras. Dia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tidak berguna. Gareki merasa kesal sendiri menyadari ketidakberdayaannya yang hanya akan mengganggu misi penyelematan Yogi dan Miumarie, adik perempuan Yogi yang juga selamat dari kejadian pembumihangusan Rimhakka, tempat kelahiran Yogi. Gareki hanya bisa menahan diri dan tidak mengganggu dengan membantu Nai fokus menggunakan kekuatannya memanggil-manggil nama Yogi.

Tekad Gareki sudah bulat bahwa dia akan berusaha meningkatkan kemampuannya bersama dengan para peneliti dan pekerja di menara riset. Sekuat apapun keinginannya untuk ikut andil dalam misi tersebut, Gareki tahu saat yang tepat untuk bertindak. Dia akan menuruti segala perintah para kapten kapal Circus baik Hirato maupun Tsukitachi karena itulah posisi dia di kapal Circus ini. Sebagai anak kapal kedua Circus dibawah naungan Hirato.

Sebagai anak yang masih hijau dan bau kencur, tindakan gegabah akibat emosi yang tidak tertata bisa membahayakan orang lain para anggota Circus maupun warga sipil yang bersangkutan. Oleh karena itu menjadi penurut merupakan satu-satunya pilihan terbaik bagi Gareki saat ini.

Gareki mengeryitkan kedua alisnya dan wajahnya seketika berubah masam. Benci dia akui sebagai "anak dari kapal kedua" itu berarti dia terpaksa menuruti segala perintah maupun kemauan sang kapten kapal satu. Tidak sering perintah yang Hirato berikan kepada Gareki sesuai dengan kemauannya. Seperti merahasiakan kejadian saat Yogi bersurai perak menampakkan diri dan memaksanya bermain "Segel Sang Iblis" karangan _alter ego_ dari pemuda berambut pirang pencinta Nyanperowna tersebut. Di malam perjalanan mereka menuju Reberuganze, Gareki terpaksa meladeni permainan Yogi bersurai perak karena tidak ingin mengganggu anggota Circus lainnya saat mereka memiliki misi yang lebih penting keesokan harinya.

Sebelah mata Gareki berkedut kesal. _'Mengingat kejadian itu semakin membuatku kesal. Dasar pria mata empat sialan itu.'_ Yah bukan seratus persen salah Hirato juga sih. Gareki juga secara tidak sengaja memprovokasi Yogi bersurai perak dengan menyatakan secara terang-terangan akan analisisnya mengenai perilaku Yogi bersurai perak tersebut dan menyulut amukan _alter ego_ Yogi yang berhasil membuat Gareki tak sadarkan diri setelah diserang oleh teknik serangan duri mawar andalan Yogi. Beruntung baginya Hirato datang disaat yang tepat dan segera meredam amarah Yogi berambut perak dengan memukul bagian ulu hati Yogi agar yang bersangkutan pingsan.

' _Aku tidak bisa mengerti jalan pikiran si mata empat sialan itu. Apa motif sebenarnya membiarkan Yogi berambut perak bertindak sesuka hati tanpa campur tangan selama empat puluh lima menit? Memang sih tidak sampai selama itu dan para domba-domba kapal segera turun tangan setelah Yogi bertindak melewati batas. Tetap saja aku kesal.'_ Gareki membuka kedua kancing atas kemeja formal yang ia kenakan dan menikmati embusan angin yang menerpa wajah dan rambutnya.

' _Yah setidaknya di misi kali ini si pirang bodoh dan adik perempuannya baik-baik saja.'_ Gareki pun tersenyum simpul mengingat dikala Yogi memohon maaf kepada Gareki karena sisi dirinya yang lain selalu merepotkan remaja berusia lima belas tahun tersebut.

Langkah kaki tergesa-gesa menyusup ke dalam pendengaran Gareki. Kedua iris birunya beralih dari memperhatikan matahari yang mulai terbenam ke arah pintu.

"Ah, ketemu juga. Aku mencarimu kemana-mana Gareki _-kun_. Begitu aku ke kamarmu dan mendapatimu tidak ada didalam aku langsung panik dan berlarian ke seluruh sudut kapal mencarimu. Aku sempat berpikir bahwa kau sudah kembali ke menara riset tanpa pamitan. Padahal Gareki _-kun_ belum lama tiba disini. Aku kan masih kangen Gareki _-kun_ dan ingin bermain bersama denganmu dan juga Nai _-chan_. Alhasil aku berlari meneriaki namamu hingga Akari-sensei sampai marah-marah menyuruhku diam dan mengancam akan menyuntikku dengan pembius hewan. Aku segera lari dari pandangannya. Hahh Akari _-sensei_ memang sangat menyeramkan." Yogi mengusap peluh sebesar biji jagung setelah meracau panjang lebar.

Gareki hanya menatap lurus kearah Yogi tanpa suara. "Aku tidak mungkin pergi di saat kapal ini sedang melaju di atas awan, bodoh. Aku tidak punya gelang canggih seperti milikmu yang bisa membantuku terbang kesana kemari. Lagipula, aku kemari bersama Akari _-sensei_ sudah jelas aku akan kembali bersamanya, bukan?"

' _Pikiran orang_ _ini_ _selalu sederhana,'_ batin Gareki. Kedua bibir mungil Gareki menggulung senyum simpul. Dengan segera Gareki mengalihkan pandangannya kembali mentap langit. Namun senyum tersebut tidak luput dari penglihatan Yogi yang terkesiap.

Yogi menggaruk kepala pirangnya yang tidak gatal sambil tertawa garing. "Maaf deh Gareki _-kun_. Aku kan hanya mengkhawatirkanmu. Kau tak pernah membalas emailku padahal jelas-jelas kau membalas email Nai _-chan_ dan Tsukumo _-chan_." Yogi menundukkan kepalanya. Menyembunyikan wajahnya dari Gareki.

"Aku ingin tahu apakah Gareki _-kun_ beradaptasi dengan baik di lingkunganmu yang baru atau tidak. Apa Gareki _-kun_ makan tepat waktu atau tidak. Apakah Gareki _-kun_ cukup istirahat atau tidak." Yogi memainkan ujung bajunya yang sobek disana-sini.

Sekarang gantian Gareki yang mengusap kepalanya, "Aku baik-baik saja berada disana. Makanku teratur dan aku cukup istirahat. Untuk alasan kenapa tidak membalas emailmu…" Gareki menggantung perkataannya.

"Isi emailmu terlalu panjang. Siapa juga yang mau membaca pesan sepanjang itu. Aku ini sibuk tahu." Perkataan ketus Gareki menohok langsung ke jantung Yogi.

"Gareki _-kun_ jahat sekali. Aku kan mengkhawatirkanmu. Kha-wa-tir." Yogi mulai meraung-raung lengkap dengan air mata yang mulai menggantung di pelupuk matanya.

Urat kesal mulai terbentuk di pelipis Gareki, sudah lelah dengan air mata buaya milik Yogi, " Sudah aku bilang kan aku baik-baik saja disana! Daripada mengkhawatirkan diriku kau harusnya peduli pada dirimu sendiri!"

Yogi mengedipkan kedua mata dengan perlahan seraya menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Aku?"

Gareki menepuk keningnya, "Kau sudah mengingat kembali semua kenangan masa lalu yang berkaitan dengan tempat lahirmu dan juga mengenai keberadaan Yogi bersurai perak…" Kedua kalinya Gareki menggantung perkataannya.

Mengedarkan pandangannya kearah manapun selain kedua mata Yogi Gareki menambahkan, "Ma-maksudku mungkin secara fisik kau baik-baik saja, ta-tapi bagaimana perasaanmu?" Gareki membuang wajahnya yang memerah malu.

"Huwaa ternyata Gareki _-kun_ peduli padaku," tanpa pikir panjang Yogi langsung menubruk Gareki dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"O-oii! Lepaskan!" Gareki yang mendapatkan kembali keseimbangan tubuhnya akibat serangan peluk Yogi mulai meronta.

Yogi menggelengkan kepalanya. Menolak menuruti permintaan Gareki.

"Aku baik-baik saja Gareki _-kun_ ," bisik Yogi tak sedikitpun mengendurkan pelukannya. Gareki diam menunggu Yogi melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Memang sedikit mengagetkan ketika seluruh kepingan kenangan yang telah aku lupakan selama ini muncul secara tiba-tiba. Dan sungguh, keberadaan diriku yang lain sangat membantuku bertahan hidup dari pahitnya kenangan itu. Meski aku sedih tak bisa mengucapkan terima kasih kepadanya telah menopang diriku dengan menanggung ingatan buruk itu selama ini. Berkat diriku yang lain juga menunjukkan jalan keluar dari jeratan kenangan menyakitkan itu, tapi keinginanku untuk kembali ke kapal Circus bersama Nai _-chan_ dan semuanya lebih penting. Dan aku pun yakin bahwa diriku yang lain tidak akan keberatan jika aku pergi menuju ke jalan yang sudah aku pilih. Meski kecil kemungkinannya aku akan bertemu dengannya, tapi aku sudah memutuskan untuk terus melaju. Aku sudah bertemu kembali dengan Miumarie, Gareki _-kun_ , dan Nai _-chan_ serta bisa kembali bekerja dengan Circus. Aku sudah menemukan tujuan baru untuk hidup. Itu sudah cukup." Yogi melanjutkan.

Pikiran Yogi terbawa kembali di saat ingatannya kembali dimana alam pikirnya mulai runtuh. Saat dimana Yogi bersurai perak mengantarkannya hingga ke pintu keluar dari kemelutnya pikiran Yogi, saat itulah Yogi melahirkan tujuan baru untuk terus hidup.

' _Aku ingin melindungi mereka berdua yang datang dari luar Circus. Aku ingin selalu bersama mereka dan melindungi masa depan Nai_ -chan _dan Gareki_ -kun _.'_ Yogi berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

Gareki yang mendengarkan dengan seksama hanya menepuk bahu Yogi sesekali pertanda dia masih mendapat perhatian pemuda bersurai _ebony_ tersebut.

"Lalu, Ada apa mencariku?" Gareki bertanya memandang Yogi yang kini melepaskan pelukan mereka.

Untuk beberapa detik mereka bertukar pandang. Gareki yang tidak pandai mengungkapkan perasaannya dengan kata-kata berharap bahwa Yogi mengerti bahwa Gareki mengisyaratkan rasa pedulinya kepada si pemuda pirang melalui kedua irisnya.

Senyuman di bibir Yogi merekah, "Makan malam sudah siap. Hirato _-san_ dan yang lainnya akan makan malam nanti jadi dia menyuruh para petarung kapal untuk makan malam lebih dulu. Nai _-chan_ dan yang lainnya sudah menunggu."

"Tch iya-iya aku segera menyu—woahh apa yang kau lakukan? Turunkan aku Yogi!" Gareki meronta sejadi-jadinya dengan mendorong wajah Yogi sekuat tenaga begitu sadar Yogi telah membopongnya dengan gendongan pengantin.

"Aduh duh sakit Gareki _-kun_. _Mou~_ Tidak mau! Kalau aku tinggalkan Gareki _-kun_ pasti lama menyusul dan akhirnya kau makan malam sendiri saat orang-orang selesai makan. Tidak akan aku izinkan. Gareki _-kun_ pegangan saja." Yogi mulai berjalan membawa mereka ke ruang makan sambil menyanyikan lagu tema Nyanperowna.

"Argh! Lepaskan aku Yogi bodoh! Aku bisa jalan sendiri!" Gareki terus melancarkan kepalan tangannya ke bahu dan dada Yogi. Protes Gareki hanya di anggap angin lalu oleh Yogi yang makin mengembangkan senyum dan mengeratkan gendonganya.

 **-Tamat-**

* * *

 **A/N:** **huwaaa udah berapa lama saya gak nulis fanfic? Setaun lebih ada rasanya. Fics saya yang masih tbc juga belom ada niatan saya lanjut. Laptop saya pernah rusak setahun yang lalu. Alhasil, draft fanfic saya yang lain hilang bagai debu Orz. Padahal saya udah nulis prolog chapter 2 akashi amnesia Orz sekarang mana inget gimana konsepnya /dor. Lagi kepingin bikin fic karneval gara-gara saya baru baca lagi itu manga setelah lama saya ga masuk dunia permangaan. Yogi is precious cinnamon roll ok? I am smitten by him. Poor silver yogi disappear though. He was just a lonely soul. Why did he have to go?! T^T sudah cukup saya koar-koarnya. Semoga terhibur siapapun yang membaca fic ini. (palingan juga gak laku gahaha /dor) Mohon maaf kalau masih ada kesalahan kata. Penulis juga kan manusia. Bye-bi~**


End file.
